


The Exchange

by li_izumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chuck Shurley is a Dick, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi
Summary: “I’ll bring him back,” Chuck—no, God—announced.Yeah, sure, Dean thought. He’d bring Sam back just to start this whole Apocalypse mess up all over again. “And what about Lucifer?”“No Lucifer. He’ll stay in the Cage. Michael, too. But I’ll get Sam out for you. I’ll give you back your brother, all nice and whole, no archangels in him, no damage to him, body, mind, or soul.”Somehow Dean didn’t think it was just that easy.
Kudos: 6





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](https://li-izumi.tumblr.com/post/627250107875819520/the-exchange-spn-ficlit), August 23, 2020

“I’ll bring him back,” Chuck—no, _God_ —announced.

Yeah, sure, Dean thought. He’d bring Sam back just to start this whole Apocalypse mess up all over again. “And what about Lucifer?”

“No Lucifer. He’ll stay in the Cage. Michael, too. But I’ll get Sam out for you. I’ll give you back your brother, all nice and whole, no archangels in him, no damage to him, body, mind, or soul.”

Somehow Dean didn’t think it was just that easy. “And what, you’re just going to bring him back out of the goodness of your heart?”

“Well, no,” Chuck admitted. “But I will make a trade for him.”

“A trade?” Dean repeated dubiously.

“Yes. You can have Sam back in exchange for your memory.”

“My memory?!” Great, so Sam could be freed from Hell but Dean wouldn’t remember him. Yeah, it had been Sam’s choice to give his life to stop Lucifer, but there wasn’t any way that Dean was going to just let him rot in the Cage for all eternity. And here Chuck was promising to get him back. At the cost of Dean. Not of his life, but of his self.

Dean wouldn’t be Dean anymore.

“No, no. Not your whole memory,” Chuck cut in, as if he could read Dean’s mind, and he probably could. Fuck. “I wouldn’t take it all,” Chuck assured. “Just the past year.”

The past year…?

Dean’s stomach dropped. “Cas.”

There was the slightest uptick to Chuck’s mouth.

So Dean could get Sam back, but would lose Cas. “Fuck you,” Dean growled.

Chuck held out his hands in a motion for Dean to settle down. “Relax, I won’t do anything to him. He’ll go back up to Heaven and be with his brethren. Where he _belongs_.”

“He doesn’t belong with those dickwads. He’s nothing like them.”

Chuck shrugged, conceding that Dean had a point. “It isn’t really your concern anymore. You won’t remember him,” Chuck said, as if it was a foregone conclusion that Dean would accept his deal.

And the really fucking shitty part? He was right. Because Dean would take Cas alive but apart than Sam dead and in the Cage.

“Fuck you,” Dean repeated, but there wasn’t any heat to it. “You have your fucking deal.”

Chuck grinned.

He lifted his hand.

And he

snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had. Felt like the start of a story but I don’t have the rest of the story/don’t feel like writing the rest of the story. Anyone who is inspired/wants to write the rest of this story may do so with two requirements: it should be Destiel and I get credit for the start.


End file.
